Sylvain the Willow (Deepthought)
thumb|148px|right Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Bard Level: 6 Experience: 15419 XP (23000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Northern Isle Deity: Penk First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: https://www.myth-weavers.com/showthread.php?t=449035&goto=newpost Background: Open Abilities STR: 12 +1 (0 pts, +2 Enhancement) DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 17 +3 (5 pts, +2 racial bonus, +1 @Level 4) Combat Statistics (Rolled) HP: 37 = + CON(0) + FC(5) AC: 20 = + DEX (3) + Armor (6) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (1) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (1) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (6) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (1) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +4 = (6) CMB: +5 = (4) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 19 = + BAB (4) + STR (1) + DEX (3) + Misc (1) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (0) + Resilient (1) Reflex: +8 = (5) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +5 = (5) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30'(Light Encumbered) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Longsword +1 : Attack: +6 = (4) + Ability (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Whip: Attack: +6 = (4) + Ability (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Non Lethal Shortbow: Attack: +7 = (4) + Ability (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Ranged (60' Increment) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard, Monk (skill rank x 1, hit points x 5) Low Light Vision: Twice Visual Range in Dim light Adaptability: Skill Focus as Bonus Feat at level 1 Elf Blood: Counts as both Elf and Human for Racial Effects Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep, +2 save vs Enchantments Keen Senses: +2 racial Bonus to Perception Checks Multitalented: Chose two favoured classes, gain +1HP or +1 Skillpoint whenever taking a level in either class. Class Features Bard Armor/Weapons: Light Armor, Shield, Simple Weapon - All Bard Weapons (Whip, Sap, Long Sword, Short Sword, Short Bow, Rapier) Feature Name: Bardic Knowledge (Half Class Level to all Knowledge checks, knowledge checks can be done untrained) Feature Name: Bardic Performance (up to 7 = 4 + 3 (CHA) times) Countersong: Counter Spells that depend on sound. All within 30' substitute the bards perform check for a save, and those already under the spell get a second save. Perform can be keyboard, percussion, wind, string or sing Distraction: Counter Spells that depend on sight. All within 30' substitute the bards perform check for a save, and those already under the spell get a second save. Perform can be act, comedy, oratory, dance. Fascinate: 1+1/3 levels after 1st creatures within 90' that can see the bard and are seen by him and not distracted. They can save using Will (DC 10+1/2 bard's level+CHA mod.). Success: they watch the performance, Fail: they take a -4 against all reaction type skill checks. Inspire Courage +1: Allies gain +1 bonus to saves vs. fear and charm and on attack and damage rolls. Versatile Performance: Substitute Performance Wind for Diplomacy or Handle Animal Well Versed: +4 Save vs other bardic performances Versatile Performance: Substitute Performance Sing for Bluff or Sense Motive Lore Master (Ex): At 5th level, the bard becomes a master of lore and can take 10 on any Knowledge skill check that he has ranks in. Suggestion (Sp): A bard of 6th level or higher can use his performance to make a suggestion (as per the spell) to a creature he has already fascinated (see above). Feats Skill Focus (Half-elf): Disable Device, +3 to Checks, +6 if 10 ranks or more Additional traits (1st level): get two additional traits Arcane Armor Training: Swift Action removes 10% Spell Failure due to Armor Point Blank Shot: +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Traits Capable (Disable Device): +1 to Disable Device and Disable Device is Class Skill Fast Talker (Social): +1 to Bluff Check and Bluff is Class Skill Resilient (Combat): +1 to Fortitude Save Sacred Touch (Faith): Automatic stabilization of dying creature upon touch. Skills Adventuring Skill Points: 49 = (6) + INT (2)x6 + FC (1)x1 Background Skill Points: 12 = (6)x2 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 3 0 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff (12) 1 3 3 +1 (trait) (replaced by Sing) Climb 1 0 0 1 0 +0 Craft ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy (12) 1 3 3 +0 (replaced by Wind Instrument) Disable Device 16 6 3 3 0 +4 (+3 feat, +1 trait) Disguise 4 1 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 0 +0 Fly 3 0 3 0 +0 Handle Animal (12) 0 0 +0 (replaced by Wind Instrument) Heal 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 3 0 2 +3 (class) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5 0 0 2 +3 (class) Knowledge (Engnrng) 5 0 0 2 +3 (class) Knowledge (Geography) 5 0 0 2 +3 (class) Knowledge (History) 5 0 0 2 +3 (class) Knowledge (Local) 5 0 0 2 +3 (class) Knowledge (Nature) 5 0 0 2 +3 (class) Knowledge (Nobility) 5 0 0 2 +3 (class) Knowledge (Planes) 5 0 0 2 +3 (class) Knowledge (Religion) 5 0 0 2 +3 (class) Linguistics 6 1B 3 2 +0 Perception 10 5 3 0 +2 (race) Perform (sing) 12 6B 3 3 +0 Perform (wind) 12 6B 3 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 8 5 3 0 +0 Sense Motive (12) 1 3 0 +0 (Replaced by Sing) Sleight of Hand 11 5B 3 3 0 +0 Spellcraft 12 6 3 2 +1 (trait) Stealth 9 3 3 3 0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 +0 Swim 6 5 1 0 +0 Use Magic Device 12 6 3 3 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips (Unlimited/day) Level 1 (4/day) Level 2 (3/day) * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds *Summon Monster 2 * Light * Summon Monster 1 *Soundburst * Read Magic * Charm Person *Glitterdust * Summon Instrument * Sleep *Hold Person * Daze * Mage Hand Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Entertainer's Outfit -- -- lb +2 Mithral Chain Shirt 5100 gp 10 lb Longsword +1 (Melee) 2315 gp 4 lb Whip (Melee) 1 gp 2 lb Shortbow (Ranged) 30 gp 2 lb 20 Arrows (2) 2 gp 6 lb Bag of Holding (Type I) 2500 gp 15 lb Dolly (Doll, once alive) - 3 lb Cold Weather Outfit 8 gp (7) lb Leather Armor 10 gp (15) lb Bedroll 0.1 gp (5) lb Flask 0.3 gp (1.5) lb Trail Rations (2) 1 gp (2) lb Waterskin 1 gp (4) lb Flute 5 gp (3) lb Scroll Case 1 gp (0.5) lb Parchment (4) 0.8 gp 0 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Holy Symbol Penk (Mask) 25 gp (1) lb Holy Water (8) 100 gp (1) lb Ink 8 gp 0 lb Inkpen 0.1 gp 0 lb Sealing Wax 1 gp (1) lb Signet Ring 5 gp 0 lb Thieves Tools 30 gp (1) lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Masterwork Panpipes 100 gp 0.5 lb Whetstone 0.02 gp 1 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Wooden Stakes (3) - gp -- Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp -- lb Wand of Cure Light Wounds (13) 195 gp -- Wand of Magic Missile (10) 150 gp -- Belt of Giant Strength +2 4000 gp -- Light Combat Trained Horse 110 gp -- = Totals: 16808.32 gp 43.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Consumed or Destroyed Items Rope 1 gp Traded Long Sword (15gp) for Cold Weather Clothing (8gp) 7 gp Gave away Backpack 2 gp = Total Consumed: 10 gp Finances PP: 250 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 25 earned on first adventure: +3917 gp SP: 6 earned on second adventure: +13067 gp CP: 8 Career Earnings: 17134 gp Carried Inventory: -16808.32 gp consumed or destroyed items: -10 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 315.68 gp Details Size: M Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 6'0" Weight: 138 lbs Hair Color: Silver blond Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Nice, if a bit worn Demeanor: Charming Background Sylvain is an illegitimate child to an Elven Merchant family who used to trade in Venza. His mother had an affair with a human and his father tolerated him in order to avoid a scandal, but kept him behind the curtains. His legitimate brother was going to go into „the business“, whereas Sylvain was employed by his father to be in the inn next to the warehouse to learn the tales of tall adventure and wine and singing in the taverns and bring back gossip and stealthily gotten information. Soon he was well versed in both and earned his living telling tales and singing to the crowd in the inn as well as uncovering little and bigger secrets. But of course his father did not really think him part of the family and when his business moved away, Sylvain stayed behind. He was, of course not surprised but it still hurt. He added trickery to the range of his pursuits and is currently looking for a promising opportunity while performing in his favorite pub. He is not feeling terribly angry with his family, but has no sympathy either. During the adventures at roughy river and in following the lotus flower, Sylvain has started to recognize his effect on people, how appear to think him to be a bit odd, but still respect him and he enjoys that. The doll Dolly, that came to live in the cave of the lotus he still carries around in the hope of at some stage finding her spirit again. Adventure Log Roughy River Run 5/12/2016 to 4/3/2017 (326 days) XP Received: 4445 XP Treasure Received: 3917 GP Items Taken: Masterwork Longsword Coin Received: 3602 GP Ratty Work May 16, 2017 to July 31, 2018 (441 days) XP Received: 11974 XP Treasure Received: 13067 GP Items Taken: none Coin Received: 13067 GP Level Ups Level 1: Class: Bard Feat: Additional Traits, Skill Focus (Disable Device) Traits: Capable (Disable Device), Fast-Talker, Resilient, Sacred Touch Features: Bardic Knowledge, Bardic Performance (Countersong, Distraction, Fascinate), Cantrips, Spells HP: 8 max Skill Pts: 9 6 + INT 2 + FC 1 Background Skill Pts: 2 2 Level 2: Class: Bard Features: Versatile performance, well-versed HP: 13 (5) + Old Total (8) HD Roll: Level 2 HP: 1D8+1(FC) = 4+1 = 4 Skill Pts: 17 6 + Int 2 + Old Total (9) Background Skill Pts: 4 2 + Old Total (2) Level 3: Class: Bard Features: Arcane Armor Training HP: 21 (8) + Old Total (13) HD Roll: Level 3 HP: 1D8+1(FC) = 7+1 = 8 Skill Pts: 25 6 + Int 2 + Old Total (17) Background Skill Pts: 6 2 + Old Total (4) Level 4: Class: Bard Features: Ability Score Improvement CHA+1 HP: 26 (5) + Old Total (21) HD Roll: Level 4 HP: 1D8+1(FC) = 4+1 = 5 Skill Pts: 33 6 + Int 2 + Old Total (25) Background Skill Pts: 8 2 + Old Total (6) New Spells: (2x Level 2) Summon Monster 2, Sound Burst Level 5 Class: Bard Features: Inspire Courage +2, Lore Master 1/day, Point Blank Shot HP: 30 (4) + Old Total (26) HD Roll: Level 5 HP: 1D8+1(FC) = 3+1 = 4 Skill Pts: 41 6 + Int 2 + Old Total (33) Background Skill Pts: 10 2 + Old Total (8) New Spell (Level 2) Glitterdust Level 6 Class: Bard Features: Suggestion, Versatile Performance HP: 37 (7) + Old Total (30) HD Roll: Level 6 HP: 1D8+1(FC) = 6+1 = 7 Skill Pts: 49 6 + Int 2 + Old Total (41) Background Skill Pts: 12 2 + Old Total (10) New Spell (Level 2) Hold Person Awaiting Approval Level Ups 4-6 After finishing Ratty Work Approvals *Approval (4/23/16) (FrancisJohn ~ peer) Level 1 *Approval (5/2/16) (Aura ~ judge) level 1 *Approval (2/17/17)(KahlessNestor) Level 3 *Approval (9/19/18) (Aura - judge) Level 6 Category:Approved Characters